Lost Moments
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Deleted Scenes fic for Always By Your Side. Full of Malec goodness with a few other TMI characters thrown in every now and then. Full of romantic fluff, a little angst and hopefully some humour. R&R,tell your friends
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyaah errbody? Hows life?  
>I'm back with mah deleted scenes fic as pwomised :D<br>So okay,you may want tod the last chapter of LoveDrunk (one of my older fics) so you'll understand whats going on but you can probably get it from this...also go read my new fic Always By Yor Side if you already havn't!...okay that sounds mean...but please read and review it if you can :)_**

**_So this chappy was beta'ed by my bestie girl Lianne who is just the BOMB :) so thanku Li! BTW my lovely Lianne writes original stories on FictionPress so go check her out! Shes amazing :) and her name is L. Shan so go find her and R&R when you've done the same with me :P  
>'Kay so i'm sorry bout how short this fic is (and how long this an is) Enjoyy! ;)_**

**I do not own TMI or any characters mentioned**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter1 :<span> ** Alec & Magnus extended scene from the end of LoveDrunk. (prequel to Always By Your Side)****

After all that had just happened, the only person that Alec _wanted_ to talk to was Magnus. But Isabelle twittered on and on to Alec, who was getting more and more bored with every passing minute.  
>When he finally got his sister to hang up and accept his word that he and Magnus we okay after the previous night's events and had made up, the blue-eyed boy stretched his arms above his head, cracking and loosening his stiff back. Remembering that Magnus had abruptly excused himself from the room, Alec decided to go look for him.<br>Glad that they had made up after their fight, Alec hugged his arms around himself, eliciting another few cracks. The smell of sweat and stale alcohol reminded him that he _really_ needed to shower and change his now wrinkled clothes after last night.  
>"No time like the present," muttered the Shadowhunter as he padded out of the living room and down the hall, humming to himself.<p>

As he passed the bedroom he noticed that the door was ajar. He spun around and pushed the door open to see what Magnus was up to.  
>The door opened silently when it was pushed gently by the Alec's hand. The room was dim, with the long blue curtains closed and only a single lamp illuminating the room.<br>Magnus sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Alec, hunched over what looked to be a book.  
>As he stood inside the door, Alec noticed something he had never seen before; an elaborately designed square metal panel set into the wall like a safe.<br>"Magnus?" said Alec, staring at the warlock with a concerned look.  
>The older man turned his head to look at Alec, a single tear trailing down his face.<br>"Alec, I've found a way", he said, his voice soft and low. Alec crossed the room slowly, going to sit beside his boyfriend.  
>Confused by what Magnus had said, he asked, "What do you mean?", looking into his big, green, teary eyes.<br>The warlock inhaled deeply. "Love," he said softly, "I can make you immortal."  
>Alec stared at him some more, still confused as if the older man's words hadn't made sense. Suddenly, as if a switch had been turned on inside his head, it all made perfect sense to him.<br>He remembered the part of their conversation where he had said that he wanted to become immortal. It was certainly the truth but he never thought that Magnus would be able to find a way to make it happen.

"How?" Alec asked, dazed as he looked into his boyfriend's shining eyes.  
>"I…I lied before when I said I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Alec, there is a way and I know what to do if it's what you really want. But it's your decision. I love you and I'll support your choice no matter what," Magnus said quietly.<br>Alec was speechless, stuttering incoherently.  
>"You don't have to make a decision now. Think about it, talk to me. It's your life, my love," said Magnus before he kissed Alec's cheek softly.<br>There was a long, pregnant silence as Alec absorbed everything Magnus had said.  
>"How would you make me immortal? Like, how would it happen?" asked Alec, breaking the silence.<br>The warlock took a deep breath before beginning to explain. "Well, it would have to be done in two parts. Firstly the Silent Brothers would have to…strip your Marks. Then there's a spell, which I would do. Alec, it would mean you would no longer be a Shadowhunter and even if you do decide that it was what you want, you'd still have to meet with the Clave who would have the final say. It's a big deal Alec, something that will take a lot of thought. I'm sorry for putting this on you now."  
>The younger of the two took in everything Magnus was saying and stayed quiet.<br>"Would it hurt?" he asked, sounding more like his late little brother Max than himself.  
>The warlock took his boyfriend's hands in his own. "The spell itself doesn't hurt; it's just a potion followed by an incantation," he gestured to the open page of the spell book, "but burning off your Marks would be painful. The Silent Brothers are the only ones with the power and authority to do that and they don't exactly believe in pain relief. But during the recovery period I'd help you through it. This is if you decide to got through with it obviously."<p>

The couple sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say next. A tiny "Meow" killed the silence.  
>Chairman Meow had made his way into the room and was now staring up at the two men with a hungry look in his twinkling, green eyes.<br>"Hey Meow Meow," cooed Magnus, picking up the tiny cat, who purred cutely. "Is the Chairman hungry? Will daddy get you some Meow Mixx?"  
>The warlock talked to the cat as if he was a baby. "I'll be back in a minute, 'kay?" he said to Alec, going back to a more serious voice.<br>The younger man nodded and stared at the blank wall in front of him as if it would give him an answer to his problems. Magnus carried the tiny feline out of the room with a last concerned look at Alec.

While Magnus was gone, Alec picked up the spell book that had been left lying open on the bed.  
>The complex, runic language before him seemed to move and wriggle on the thin parchment page, making his eyes hurt. Placing the old book back on the canary yellow comforter, Alec spotted a picture on the bedside table on Magnus' side of the bed.<br>Standing up to go see what it was, a wide smile spread across Alec's face.  
>In an elaborately bedazzled photo-frame was a photograph of the couple holding each other in a warm embrace.<br>It had been taken the day that the Shadowhunter had moved in with Magnus over a year ago. They had just unpacked the last of Alec's boxes when the warlock had produced a camera. The couple had played around, taking random and hilarious pictures of themselves, including one of Magnus sitting in a cardboard box like a small child while Chairman Meow stared at him pitifully.  
>It was the last picture that they had taken that now lay beside their bed; Alec had a wide, happy grin plastered on his face as he looked into the camera while the warlock gazed at his lover adoringly with a sweet smile on his lips.<br>The picture captured just how happy they were together and how in love they were. It also made Alec's decision a whole lot easier. The boy didn't notice the tears prickling at his eyes, nor did he notice Magnus standing at the door.  
>"Alec, are you okay darling?" he asked in a concerned voice as he crossed the room.<br>"Um, yeah…Magnus, I know what I want to do," Alec said, looking into the older man's enchanting, feline-like eyes.  
>"Alexander, you don't have to decide now," said the warlock as he grabbed Alec's hands.<br>"I understand Magnus, but I know what I want. I want you…forever," Alec whispered the last word as a tear fell down his cheek.  
>"You…you really want to be immortal?" said the warlock, tears welling up his own eyes. Alec nodded vigorously as he sobbed out "Yes."<p>

Before they knew it, both men were holding each other and crying once more.  
>"I love you Magnus Bane," whispered Alec, burying his head into the crook of Magnus' neck.<br>"I love you too Alec, I love you too," sniffed Magnus, stroking his long fingers across the back of the boy's neck, gently.  
>They looked into each others' shining eyes before bringing their lips together in a sweet, passionate kiss.<p>

"Alec," whispered Magnus against his boyfriends lips, "I know I love you and all but _please _go take a shower, you smell bad."  
>The Shadowhunter chuckled and kissed his sparkly warlock once more before walking toward the door where he stopped and looked behind over his shoulder.<br>"You coming?" he asked with a suggestive wink. A sultry smile spread across Magnus' face and he followed his boyfriend out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so that was really short, I'm so sorry :( -bangs head off table-<br>Please, PLEASE review peeps! i need inspiration and motivation for the rest of the chappys! (which there is a list of on mah profile so CHECK IT OWT) :)_**

**_So next in the fic should be finished later this week (with luck)  
>So ciao for now and don't forget to (1) Review -who ever reviews gets hugs and cookies- (2) Check out Lianne's original story on FictionPress and (3)In your review let me kno your fav partline from the fic! just a lil' somethin i wanna try! REVIEW! :P  
><em>**

**_Mucho Love babes ;)  
>Amy xx <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! -waves madly-  
>How is everyone? Good? I hope so :)<em>**

**_I just realised that i updated the wrong fic! im soooo stooopid :P sorry for the confusion! _**

**_So chapter 2! Here we go! :)  
>Enjoy! and i'll see u at the bottom :)<em>**

**DISCLAIMER:****_ i don't own the mortal instruments or any characters mentioned :( sadface._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2:<strong>** Alec tells his family about him becoming immortal.**

Alexander Lightwood stared up at the beautiful, old building he had called 'home' for eighteen years. Its ornate windows shone in the mid July sun.  
>"You sure you're ready?" asked Magnus with a sympathetic look at the boy. Alec closed his bright blue eyes and thought of what he was about to do; there was no easy way to tell your family that you were going to become immortal.<br>He inhaled deeply and said, "No but if I don't do it now it'll only make everything worse."  
>The warlock smiled reassuringly and took Alec's hand in his own as they walked in the heavy wooden doors of the Institute.<p>

As the couple ascended in the elevator Alec thought to him, "It's now or never. You can do this, Alec," giving himself a mental pep talk as Magnus had done countless times before they had come to the Institute.  
>The warlock was gazing at his own reflection in the mirrored wall of the elaborately decorated elevator. The elder of the two had dressed in a less provocative outfit than usual but he still looked smoulderingly sexy. An emerald green shirt, open half way, hung loosely over a pair of black skinny jeans which were fastened with a rhinestone encrusted belt buckle with MB bedazzled in crystals in the centre. His signature cat eyes were framed with black kohl liner and gold glitter and his lips shone with a layer of shiny, clear gloss.<p>

The elevator dinged when they reached the upper level of the Institute. Church the cat was there to greet them when the doors slid open.  
>"Hey Church," said Alec flatly, "Where is everyone?"<br>Magnus smiled playfully at him as the tubby cat led them down the corridor. "And you're the one that calls _me_ crazy when I talk to Chairman Meow," he chuckled. Alec forced a smile back.

They were led to the living room where Jace and Clary were cuddling on the comfortable sofa. Robert Lightwood was leafing through a newspaper and sat opposite his wife, Maryse, who was reading leather bound book. Isabelle sat on the floor texting on her cell phone when Church came over and curled in her lap.  
>"Alexander, how are you son?" asked Robert when he noticed his eldest son standing at the door.<br>Maryse looked up from her book with a pleasant smile. "Hello Alexander. Magnus", she said, acknowledging the warlock with a nod.  
>The entire Lightwood family greeted the two men as they went to sit down. Alec sat poker straight as Magnus lounged comfortably in an overstuffed maroon armchair. The boy was anxious and uneasy as his boyfriend and his family chatted happily, his bright eyes darting from one person to another until his mother caught his eye.<br>Maryse had noticed the worried look on his face. "Alexander is everything alright?" she asked. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the pale skinned boy, making him feel even more uneasy.  
>"Dude, you look like you're gonna puke," mocked Jace, earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Clary.<br>Alec looked to Magnus who squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Um, I came here to, uh, tell you all something," he said, worrying the cuff of his slate grey sweater between his fingers.  
>The family eyed him suspiciously as he stuttered. "Son what is this about?" asked Robert, confused by Alec's behaviour.<br>"Do you want me to tell them?" Magnus said, quietly enough so only Alec could hear him. The boy shook his head and drew in a breath.  
>"I…I'm becoming…I-immortal," he said gently, staring at the ground. Eyes widened and jaws dropped in a mixture of shock and horror and an awkward silence filled the room.<p>

"No, you can't, Alexander. Please tell me this is just a joke," said Maryse, breaking the silence as tears welled in her eyes.  
>Jace looked at his Parabati with confusion, a lump forming in his throat. "Alec…what the hell man?" he said, looking to Clary to say something. The redhead just sat there, speechless with tears stinging her eyes.<br>"Mom, this isn't a joke, it's the truth," said Alec, still unable to make eye contact with any of his family. Izzy began sobbing, leaning her head in her hands, the sound crying filling the room as Clary went to comfort her.  
>"I hope you're both very happy. Do you see what you're doing this family?" growled Robert, a look of anger and hate in his dark eyes.<br>"Robert, don't," choked Maryse as she held a tissue to her face, catching her tears.  
>"Dad…" said Alec, shocked by his fathers outburst.<br>"You put him up to this," boomed the man hatefully, jabbing a finger at Magnus. The warlock sat there, fully composed as the man yelled at him.  
>"Dad don't do this, please. This is my decision; Magnus didn't force me into anything. Please just hear me out." Alec fought back tears as he spoke pleadingly to his father.<br>Glaring at his son, the older man shook his head and said, "I really thought we had raised you better Alexander. You're a disgrace." He looked to Magnus with pure hate in his eyes. "And you, a filthy Downworlder. You make me sick, both of you," he spat with a voice that was low and bitter and with that he stormed out of the room.  
>Blue sparks flickered angrily at Magnus' fingertips as he fought the urge to go after Robert. Maryse and Izzy cried harder as the heavy door slammed. Jace stood up and went to move towards the door. "Should I go after…?" he asked nobody in particular.<br>"No, leave him Jace. He needs time," mumbled Magnus. Alec sat there, a look of sadness and anger on his face as his Parabati shot the warlock a glare.

Trying to compose herself, Maryse breathed shakily. "Alexander, can we talk alone please?"  
>Alec gulped and nodded his head, "Um yes of course," he said, getting up from the chair with a 'Help Me' look at Magnus. The warlock shot him back a reassuring smile and mouthed, "I love you."<p>

As they left the room, Izzy began sobbing louder as they door shut, sending a hard pang of guilt through Alec's heart. Maryse led him down the hall to the library without a word. When they got to the room, the woman sat herself on the edge of a large mahogany desk in the centre of the room, Alec stood awkwardly in front of her. He felt like a child awaiting punishment and was the first to break the intense silence.  
>"Mom, I'm so sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say.<br>His mother looked at him with sad blue eyes. "How could you do this to us?" she said shakily, filling Alec's heart with pain and guilt.  
>"I-I don't know…I love him mom."<br>"I know you love him; you made _that_ clear when you kissed him in front of every Shadowhunter and Downworlder in Idris. Do you not love us Alexander? Don't you love your family?" said Maryse, her voice filled with an icy sadness.  
>Alec said nothing for a minute, letting his mother's harsh words sink in. "Of course I love you, all of you. But Magnus, the way I love him is different. He's the love of my life and I want to spend eternity with him," he said.<br>Maryse, quick as a flash, said, "Eternity is a long time."  
>Alec sighed, "Yes it is."<p>

Another pregnant silence filled the room until Maryse exhaled heavily and looked into her son's eyes. "He's not forcing you into this is he?"  
>Alec shook his head, "No mom, it was all my choice. Magnus just found the spell and he'll perform it too. He said he'd support my decision no matter what". The boy told her about the night he decided to spend forever with Magnus, only leaving out the part where he and Magnus had hot shower sex.<p>

"You'll be stripped of your Marks, outcast by most Nephlim." Alec could see that his mother was now trying to talk him out of it, knowing that it certainly wouldn't be the last time she tried that.  
>"I know, mom, and I understand that it'll be so different not being a Shadowhunter but I'm willing to give it up."<br>His mother looked at him sternly. "You would give up the only life you've ever known for Magnus?" she asked.  
>The boy thought of the warlock; the slim fingers that fit perfectly between his own, his emerald and gold cat-eyes, the mischievous smile that so regularly played on his soft, pliant lips and not forgetting his smouldering sexiness and magnificent personality. He loved literally everything about the man, even his excessive use of glitter and addiction to bright colours.<br>Alec looked his mother straight in the eye, "Yes. I love him."  
>The woman sighed heavily as tears formed in her eyes. "Well, I can't say I'm happy about losing another son or any of this really…but what sort of mother would I be if I didn't support you? If its what you want Alexander, then I can't stop you," said Maryse sombrely.<br>Alec smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you, mom, thank you so much," he choked out, "And you'll never lose me, I'll always be your son."  
>Maryse's body shook with sobs as she held her eldest son close and tight. "I miss him so much Alec. I miss Max."<br>Suddenly tears were streaming down his face as he thought of the little boy. "I know mom, I miss him too." They stayed like this until the tears stopped. Maryse looked into her son's big blue eyes and whispered, "I love you son." Alec hugged her tight, "I love you too mom."

Eventually, after more hugging and talking, Alec and his mother went back to the living room where Magnus was cuddling Izzy as she dried her eyes while Jace and Clary sat together. "Are you two okay?" asked Jace, concerned, when he saw both of their tear-stained faces.  
>Maryse nodded, "Yes thank you Jace. Has Robert come back?" she asked. The others looked to each other before shaking their heads. "No, sorry", said Clary, leaning her head on Jace's shoulder.<br>Maryse smiled sadly as she went so sit beside Isabelle. Taking Magnus' seat, she wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
>Magnus walked to Alec, hugged him tight, and said nothing. It was clear to Alec that his siblings and Clary had now accepted his news. He guessed that Magnus had probably something to do with that.<p>

The calm atmosphere in the room was killed when suddenly a bright flame flashed into the centre of the room; a fire message. Maryse untangled herself from her daughter's long limbs and went to pick up the letter. She recognised the familiar handwriting on the front as Robert's and opened it with shaking hands.  
>"Mom, what's it say? Who's it from?" asked Izzy. Maryse's face turned pale as she read the letter, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her face again.<br>"Maryse?" said Magnus, gently placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. She handed the warlock the letter and fell onto the sofa sobbing. Alec looked to Jace as Izzy consoled her mother with a worried look on her face, trying to coax what was on the letter from her.  
>"Oh god,", muttered Magnus as he folded the letter.<br>"What does it say?" asked Alec. Magnus looked at him with sad eyes and opened his mouth to speak but Maryse cut him off.  
>"It's from your father," she sniffled. "He-he's leaving me…for good," and tears choked her.<br>Nobody knew what to say. Isabelle broke down once again as Jace fought the urge to punch a wall. Magnus tucked the letter in between two candlesticks on the mantelpiece and pulled Alec into a tight hug.  
>"It's all my fault," said the boy into the crook of Magnus' neck. "No its not, shhh," soothed the warlock, lightly stroking Alec's hair.<p>

Once they had all calmed down, Maryse explained that she and Robert had been going through a lot of problems together and she wasn't surprised that this had happened, it was how sudden it had all happened that upset Maryse. Alec blamed himself no matter how many times he was told that it was going to happen anyway, whether he was going to become immortal or not. He could tell by the way his mother and siblings were looking at him that they secretly blamed, that they were just saying it so not to make him feel bad but the paranoia was driving him mad.

At about seven-thirty that night when the sun was starting to get dim, Alec decided that it was time for him and Magnus to leave. They said their goodbyes and went on their way once Magnus and Isabelle had made plans to meet up for coffee later that week. Once they had left the room Alec started storming down the hall leaving Magnus to trot after him.  
>"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing Alec's arm and turning him around. Alec's eyes were a stormy, dark blue.<br>His eye colour changed with his moods; when he was excited to happy they were a bright, vibrant blue, when he was determined or concentrated they were almost a shade of royal blue and when he was sad or angry, like now, they were the colour of the sea during a storm.

"Everything is my fault, dad was right, I'm a disgrace," he said sombrely.  
>Magnus lifted his head by placing a finger under his chin. "Alec, you are not a disgrace. You're the most wonderful, bravest young man I've met in all my 800 years," he said, his cat-eyes piercing into Alec's.<br>The boy gulped and looked into his lovers eyes. "Am I doing the wrong thing?" he asked.  
>Magnus felt his heart sink, of course he wanted to say no, that he couldn't live without Alec for eternity but he knew that he couldn't make the boy do something if it meant he wouldn't be happy.<br>"I don't know darling, you'll know if you're doing the wrong thing," he said.  
>"How?" said the boy, almost a whisper. Magnus took Alec's hand and placed it over the boy's heart. "Go with what your heart tells you is right," said Magnus with a smile.<br>Alec sighed and closed his eyes as if the was listening to what his heart was screaming at him. Suddenly his eyes flew open, startling Magnus a little. "I know," he said. "And? What did it tell you?" asked Magnus, hoping to God that Alec hadn't changed his mind about becoming immortal.  
>The boy took a deep breath and said, "That no amount of family problems are going to change the way I feel about you".<br>With that a huge grin spread onto both men's faces and Magnus pulled him into a hug. "I love you," whispered Alec, his hot breath tickling the warlock's neck. "I love you more," said Magnus, smiling into Alec's dark hair. The looked into each other's eyes, Alec's now a bright sapphire blue.  
>Their lips crashed together in a slow, passionate kiss. The couple kept their lips locked as they moved clumsily into the elevator, where the kiss was deepened when the warlock pushed Alec against the mirrored wall causing him to open his mouth in a gasp and Magnus forced his tongue in. Alec hummed against the other mans lips, sending a shiver down both of their spines. The make-out session continued in the cab back to the flat and all the way upstairs where they fell onto the fluffy pink sofa, panting with their limbs intertwined. Here they lay, eventually falling asleep with Alec's head leaning on Magnus' shoulder as their chests rose and fell in unison.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Didya like it?<br>This chappy was, once again, Beta'ed by my fantastic friend Lianne :) (L. Shan on FictionPress-check her owt) :)**_

_**So I think i'm happy with this...i dunno bout the ending...whadya think?  
>Please please review! :) i hav chapter 3 almost done so many reviews = update this week xD<br>And I promise that the next chapter will be happy and funny :) It's Magnus and Izzy :P YAY**_

_**'Kay so Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ;) and keep an eye out for chapter 3 :)**_

_**Ciao ;) xx **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sup!  
>TAAAAH-DAAAH! Chapter3 :) probably the last chapter for a while cause i'm back to school on Tuesday and that'll be super busy :( plus i'm in a musical in a week xD but yeaaah, i'll update whenevr I can :)<em>**

**_Without further ado, CHAPTER3 :D enjoy!_**

**disclaimer: i own nothing :( -sigh- x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>**Magnus and Izzy's lunch date.**

Magnus Bane attracted attention everywhere he went. Mainly because of his amazingly sexy looks, vibrant, bubbly personality and colourful, glittery style.

The warlock strutted down 5th Avenue with the energy and poise of a top supermodel, earning himself a mixture of curious and envious looks from fellow pedestrians.

He was dressed in his usual exuberant style, wearing a pair of white skinny jeans spattered with neon glitter paint and two tank tops layered over each other; one turquoise, the other luminous pink. His cat eyes were framed with yellow liner and bright green glitter and a shiny, nude gloss glazed his full lips. Magnus' neon green Converse were flawless with not a speck of dirt or grime and he carried his favourite, limited edition Alexander McQueen tote bag on his tanned shoulder.  
>The man was often mistaken as being a celebrity with his overflowing self-confidence and sexiness and the fact that he wore expensive designer labels and oversized designer sunglasses.<p>

New York City was hot, humid and buzzing with people on this late July afternoon and Magnus was glad to take a break in a coolly air-conditioned Starbucks. He purchased his favourite (non-alcoholic) beverage (a venti caramel frappuchino) and took a seat in the back of the café.  
>Checking his phone, the warlock realised that his coffee date was running a little more than fashionably late, seen as the man himself had arrived five minutes after they had arranged to meet.<br>Ten minutes later, Magnus' attention was drawn to a tall girl who was walking towards his table.

She was dressed in a short baby-doll dress made from light, silky purple material with pearly white and bright blue flowers printed on it. The girls intimidating height was added to by a pair of strappy royal blue gladiator sandals with 7 and half-inch heels.  
>Her black waist length hair flowed and swished behind her as pairs of eyes followed her as she strutted to the warlock's table. She had swirling black Marks and fading silvery scars twining down her long limbs and Magnus knew that only he and the two faeries sitting in the corner could see the Marks and the dagger strapped to her thigh, only people with the sight could see it thanks to the glamour the statuesque girl had cast on herself.<br>The girl blew a flirty kiss at a guy with tattoos who was sitting at the table in front of Magnus, causing him to cough and choke on his coffee. She smiled mischievously.  
>Isabelle Lightwood was stunning.<br>Magnus stood up with a big grin on his face. "Maggie, sorry I'm late honey," said Izzy, kissing him on both cheeks.  
>"Miss. Isabelle, don't worry your gorgeous little head about it. May I say you look super fine m'dearest?" said Magnus with a wink as pulled out the chair opposite his own for the girl to sit on.<br>Izzy took her large white sunglasses off and pushed them up on her head, sweeping her bangs from her face.  
>"So Maggie, what's the gossip? Throwing any awesome parties soon? I bought this fabulous dress but I have nowhere to wear it", she said with a pout at the end. The two chattered on animatedly, sipping their twin coffees.<p>

Eventually there was a silence while Isabelle checked her flawless reflection in her small pink pocket mirror.  
>"Iz, I need to talk to you about something…" Magnus said stirring the icy dregs of his frappuchino.<br>A fine crease appeared between Isabelle's brows as she looked up. "Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay with Alec? You two aren't fighting are you?" she gushed.  
>"No, no Iz. Let me talk 'kay?" Magnus said as the black haired girl tucked her compact into her bag with a cautious look.<br>The warlock had his open to speak when Isabelle started chattering again. "This isn't about Alec becoming immortal is it? 'Cause Maggie, I'll get used to it but please, I don't wanna talk about it now, I don't wanna ruin my make up," she stopped her super speed talking to sniff dramatically before narrowing her eyes and starting again.  
>"Oh my Angel, you're breaking up with him aren't you? Magnus, how could you? Alec has sacrificed so much for you and now you just decide that you're done with him. Well Bane, you've got another thing coming if you even think for a second that you're better than hi-,"<br>The girl's rant was cut short as Magnus held up one hand, a single blue spark flicking from it.  
>He thought it best that he shut her up before she said anything she may regret. Isabelle's mouth kept moving but no words came out. A confused, panicked look spread across her face as her lips began slowing to a stop.<br>"Now Izzy darling, if I give you your voice back will you _please_ shush and let me talk? And dear sweet baby Jesus, like I'd ever break up with your brother," said Magnus calmly with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
>She nodded vigorously, her eyes wide and panicked. Magnus clicked his fingers once.<br>"Back to normal?" he asked.  
>Izzy let out a small squeak as if to test her voice, followed by "Sorry Maggie".<br>The warlock couldn't help but chuckle. "S'alright darling. Now, what I was _going_ to say was as you know Alexander and I have been dating for nearly two years and-".  
>Isabelle squealed excitedly, interrupting Magnus once more. "Ohmyangel! You're gonna ask him to marry you! Aaaaaah!" Isabelle clapped happily.<br>That and her now high-pitched babble was drawing even more attention to their table.  
>Magnus' mouth dropped open in a wide, shocked smile. "Hush up," he laughed.<br>"Sorry, I'm just so excited! There's going to be a wedding Maggie, you're getting married! You're getting married to my brother, oh my Angel!" Izzy kept squealing and babbling and the warlock couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Okay Iz, shush or I'll discard your positively melodic voice again," he chuckled. At this she instantly shut up, a smirk tickling her mouth.<br>"Yes Iz, I'm going to ask Alec to marry me. I've already bought the ring and I just _had_ to tell someone! Please don't tell anyone Iz," Magnus said, smiling uncontrollably. "Now I don't know how or when I'm going to do it but I think after the whole immortality thing is over would be best. There's been _so_ much drama lately with that and …well your parents splitting up. I don't want anything to get in the way. It has to be _perfect_!"  
>Isabelle demanded that he show her the ring and so the warlock pulled out his cell phone on which he had snapped a picture of the ring before he had left for the coffee date. "Ohmygawsh it's perfect!" squealed Izzy.<br>Magnus laughed, "Belle, if you keep squealing like that every dog and werewolf in a thirty mile radius will be running for cover."

They discussed so many possible ways that Magnus could propose, ranging from a romantic, candle-lit dinner which Izzy thought was far too cliché, to a message written in fireworks on a romantic night time picnic.  
>Two more frappuchinio's and a triple chocolate muffin later, Magnus and Izzy had thought up hundreds of ideas but none were perfect.<br>"Izzy darling, thank you so much for this. You're the best future sister in law ever!" said Magnus as they strolled out with their arms linked.  
>Outside the evening sun was shining and the noises of the city filled their ears.<br>"Awh Magnus, thank _you_! You have no idea how happy I am for you," said Isabelle with a bright smile. They chatted on until they got to Taki's where Isabelle was meeting Simon.  
>They hugged, said goodbye and Magnus hailed a cab back to the flat where Alec, Chairman Meow and the quarter final of So You Think You Can Dance was waiting for him.<br>As he sat in the silence of the cab, Magnus couldn't help but realise how different his life had become lately. He was used to change after his 800 years of living but in the last two years he had fallen in love with a Shadowhunter and now he was going to propose. "Wow," he thought to himself. He had never felt this happy, this anxious and this in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was kinda short...sorry! What did you think?<br>I'm pretty happy with it but it lacked Alec :P don't worry, there'll be more of him later ;) :P**_

_**Pleeeeeeeeeease review! I only got ONE review on my last chapter (Thank You to the fabulous Disturbing Emily! Love Her!) :)  
>See guys, I dunno if ya'll are liking this fic so should i keep going? REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>_

_**Eh BTW, i'm adding in another chapter to the list (on my profile) and it's gonna be Alec talking to Izzy about HIM proposing to Magnus :P The idea was given to me by one of my best friends EVERRR, Patrick. So Merci Patrick ;) :)**_

_** Love as always,  
>Amy x <strong>_


End file.
